Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: Betrayus' Adventure in Trouble on the Tracks (2015)
Part 1 *Betrayus: I'm the Sonic and Amy's private ghost. I take them everywhere. *President Spheros: Hello? *The Driver: I'm sorry, Sir. But we're running out of coal. There's only enough coal for one ghost. *President Spheros: I'll be right over. Now this is a very serious situation and I'm not surprised the passengers are grumbling. I need a ghost to go to the mine and collect some coal so you can all get back to work. Blinky, I think that's a job for you. *Blinky: Yes, Sir. I'll go as fast as I can. I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. *The Driver: Be careful, Blinky! Don't go too fast! *Blinky: There's a bend ahead and I can't slow down! Ahhhh! *The Driver: Don't worry, Blinky. I'm sure someone will soon be along to help us. Part 2 *Betrayus: I had plenty of water. *Sweetie Belle: Wheeshed Betrayus and he raced away. *President Spheros: Where can Blinky be? He's usually so reliable. I'm sure something must be wrong. Blinky was fetching coal for the other ghosts. But he's disappeared. I'd like to send Rainbow Dash to search for him. *The Pilot: Certainly, Sir. Right Away. Part 3 *Betrayus: Why didn't i listen. *The Pilot: This doesn't look good. Poor Blinky needs help quickly. Could you send the breakdown train to get him back on the floats again? *The Fat Controller: But none of the ghosts have any coal. What can we do? Part 4 *President Spheros: Inky, I want you to go to the mine and collect coal for the ghosts. *Inky: I'm very busy and that's machine work anyway. Where's Blinky? *President Spheros: Poor Blinky is crashed and the other ghosts have no coal. This is an emergency. *Inky: Okay. But I hope it doesn't take all day. Part 5 *President Spheros: Thank you, Inky. That was very useful. Now the ghosts can start work again and I can send someone to rescue blinky. *Inky: I hope those machines remember who help them out. Part 6 *President Spheros: Pac-Man, I have a special job for you. I'd like you to take the breakdown train to Blinky. *President Spheros: I'll be glad to help, Sir. (feeling confused) Oh dear. That was very bumpy. Just look what's happened to the crane on the breakdown train. Here we are, Blinky. When the crane on the breakdown train's fixed, we'll soon have you back on the rails again. Part 7 *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh dear! I'm trying to move but my ghost won't go float. *Pac-Man (feeling confused): Don't worry, Blinky. I'll help you back to the netherworld and then you can be repaired. *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): Just look at my broken arms and head and all the scratches on my paint. I'll never feel like the same splendid ghost again. Part 8 *Betrayus: I'm the Sonic and Amy's private ghost. I take them everywhere. *President Spheros: Welcome back, Blinky. And well done, Pac-Man. You're a really useful pac-worlder. *Pac-Man: Oh, thank you, Sir. *President Spheros: Now listen all of you. I want you to help me to find a new arm for blinky. Part 9 *President Spheros: Thank you for bringing blinky's arm, Spiral. You're a really helpful pac-worlder. I think you need a rest before you help anymore. *Spiral (feeling tired with eye lids) Oh yes. I do and I need some water too. Part 10 *Sweetie Belle: Clyde was looking forward to seeing Betrayus. *Clyde: Run out of water? *Sweetie Belle: He teased. *Betrayus: YES! *Sweetie Belle: Snapped Spencer. *Betrayus: I must have a leaky ghost. *Pac-Man: Please, Sir, what can I do to help Blinky? *President Spheros: Well, Pac-Man, I have a very important job for you. I want you to go to the harbour and collect the freight cars. They're might be some spare parts in the packages that will help us repair Blinky. *Pac-Man: Thank you, Sir. I'll be as fast as I can. Part 11 *Clyde: Perhaps. *Sweetie Belle: Smiled Clyde. *Clyde: But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting. *Sweetie Belle: Clyde switched to Betrayus' line and was coupled up. *President Spheros: Thank you for all your hard work, Pac-Man. *Pac-Man: I'm glad I was able to help, Sir. The Troublesome Trucks behaved very badly. But we managed to finish the job. *President Spheros: All's well that ends well, Pac-Man. Spiral, are you ready for another job? *Spiral: Yes, Sir. I've had a good rest and some water and I'm ready to help again. *President Spheros: Pac-Man is brought a set of new lamps from the harbour. Blinky's head is broken Can you find a new one that looks just like it? *Spiral: I'll try my best, Sir. *President Spheros: Then off you go to the head shop. Part 12 *Sweetie Belle: Then they set off. *Clyde: See? *Sweetie Belle: Said Clyde. *Clyde: We're right on time. *Sweetie Belle: But Betrayus was embarrassed. *Pac-Man: So what did you think of Betrayus now? *Sweetie Belle: Pac-Man whispered. *Blinky: Too much puff and not enough steam. *President Spheros: Well done, Clyde. *Sweetie Belle: Said President Spheros. *President Spheros: You are the fastest ghost on Pac-World. *Clyde: I know that. *Sweetie Belle: Muttered Clyde. *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): I used to be a really splendid ghost. *Spiral: And you'll be splendid again, Blinky. You'll have a lovely new arms and a head and you'll feel much better when you have a fresh coat of paint. *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): I do hope so, Spiral. I won't forget how you've helped me. Part 13 *President Spheros: We'll soon have you back at work again, Blinky. *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh. I'm really looking foreward to being well again, Sir. Part 14 *Betrayus: I'm the Sonic and Amy's private ghost. I take them everywhere. *Pac-Man: Hello, Blinky. You do look splendid. *Blinky: Yes. I feel much better now. *Clyde (feeling sad with eye lids): Well, hurry up then and help us with all this work. *Blinky: But I'm still not ready. Part 15 *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): All the other ghosts have gone off to work. When can I go too? *President Spheros: Just as soon as we fill up your coal and water. It won't take long. *Blinky (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh, please hurry. I want to go all around the nether realm so everybody can see my shiny new red paint. Part 16 *Blinky: Look. I'm a really splendid engine again. *Pac-Man: We're so glad to have you back on the float with us, Blinky. Part 17 *Sweetie Belle: Betrayus closed his eyes. *Betrayus: Nothing to worry about. *Sweetie Belle: He said lazily. *Spiral: What a busy day it's been. *Pac-Man: Did you enjoy taking the passengers out, Blinky? *Blinky: Yes and I was very careful not to go too fast. I don't want to crash ever again. *President Spheros: Quiet please! Quiet! Today, you do the job all really useful pac-worlders. Blinky is been in a nasty accident. But he's better now and it's all thanks to your hard work. Well done all of you! *Sweetie Belle: Betrayus was dreaming of victory. Betrayus was so far heading the race, he decided to have a rest.